Harry Potter and the Year of Mysteries
by Evangeline DeSoto
Summary: ootp spoilers! a lot of strange stuff has been going on, both magical and non...mysterious people show up, friends turn on each other, and there's the looming darkness of voldemort haunting Harry. rr. PLEASE!
1. On the Train

Harry Potter and the Year of Sacrifice  
  
"Ron, will you shut up already?" Hermione hissed. "You're being such a git."  
  
"But Hermione, what if V-V-you-know-who comes on this train! He could kill Harry!" Ron squeaked nervously.  
  
Harry groaned. He should have known that telling Ron and Hermione what Dumbledore had said was a mistake. Ron was white faced and whimpering with terror; Hermione, though she would not admit it, was trembling slightly and spoke with a quiver in her voice. He should have known that they would be no help when he told them that it was kill or be killed. Though he had waited until the train ride to Hogwarts (so as not to spoil their summer with worry), he could not help feeling that he had ruined their sixth year entirely.  
  
The feeling absolutely sickened him.  
  
"Will you come off of it already?" Harry moaned, angrily. "You're not helping."  
  
"Ron, look what you've done now. Could you get any less supp-"  
  
Harry threw her a very knowing look, and Hermione stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Though the subject of the conversation had since been changed to Famous Witch & Wizard cards, Harry did not feel any better. He still had the nagging heaviness of the situation at hand on his back, pressing deeper into him by the second. He had come to his two best friends in search of support, but it only made him feel worse.   
  
Ron had made a horrifying, yet very real, point. Harry had not thought of it before. The question here was not 'Who's going to kill whom?'; rather, it was 'When is this going to happen?' Harry had before imagined being much older, out of school, becoming an Auror, and then facing Voldemort for the final time. But what if this were to happen before he was out of Hogwarts?  
  
But before he could think about it anymore, the train had arrived, and he followed Hermione and Ron out of the train to the Hogwarts grounds he knew so well. 


	2. The Wind of Fate

It was a very chilly night as the three made their way to the thestral-drawn carriages. Hermione entered the carriage first, followed by Harry, but when Ron tried to get in, a silent, freezing, iridescent wind-like light pushed him back, thrusting him all the way into the steel gray lake.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Harry and Hermione lept out of the carriage and ran over to the lake, pushing a group of horrified first-years aside.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Hermione yelled for help while Harry tried to fish around for Ron. But it was no use. Professor McGonagall rushed over, followed by Dumbledore.   
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore started to talk hushed about something; Hermione was humming quietly and biting her nails; Harry was staring at the lake, half expecting Ron to pop up and say "Ha, fooled you all!"  
  
But this obviously was not a joke.  
  
Dumbledore yelled over the small crowd who remained, "All students will report immediately to their dormitories. First years, follow Hagrid across the lake. No fussing. Just go."  
  
Assuming Dumbledore had meant all students except Harry and Hermione, the two of them stayed put.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, that includes you." Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly, then jogged their way to the only remaining carriage. 


	3. The Next Twelve Hours

Harry and Hermione stayed in the Griffyndor common room, waiting for the positive update that they both knew might never come. By midnight, there was no sign of anyone-not a student, prefect (except for Hermione, but at the moment she didn't count), or even a professor.   
  
Both Harry and Hermione were nearly asleep come 1 0'clock, and they both agreed that even if something did happen, Dumbledore or whomever wasn't going to march up to them in the dead of night to report it.  
  
Ending that first night with the thought of where Ron was now, Hermione made her way to her dormitory and Harry to his.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke just as the sun was rising; merely a strip of orange light over the lake that had seemingly swallowed Ron the previous night. His scar was burning more than ever. This time, his pain was just not white-hot. It was much worse. Harry pressed his forehead against the icy cold window; it helped, but it hardly relieved him.   
  
It was a bit confusing how much his scar seared...he had not just dreamed anything, he was not sweaty, the pain didn't make him hiss or make his eyes water. The pain was just there. Harry wondered what this could mean...did Voldemort, as he had feared just a few hours before, come to Hogwarts to destroy Harry? Or was Voldemort hundreds of miles away; and Harry safe?  
  
Harry dressed and headed to the common room, hoping to find someone else there to take his mind off of it.  
  
Not surprisingly, no one was there. The fireplace merely held a pile of cold ashes; the house elves obviously had not been by yet to make the fire. Harry settled himself into an armchair and tried to think of anything except Voldemort.  
  
Harry succeeded at this for a while. He had a good discussion with himself over who he thought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts could be. He had a nice long fight over what the strangest flavor Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean he had ever tasted. He talked to himself...he fought with himself...but as he was still all alone after a half hour, he remembered the reason he was changing his own subject was so he could forget about the disturbing subject of Voldemort.  
  
Just as he thought that it would be best to return to bed for a while, a small cluster of students went through the portrait hole to breakfast. This was a sign to Harry that it was okay to leave.  
  
Harry shuffled slowly down the steps and through the corridors, hoping to see Dumbledore, or Hermione, or best of all, Ron. But Harry got not even a glimpse of any of these people.   
  
Harry found himself, almost regretfully, at the doors to the Great Hall. Harry even considered turning back, but he realized that he would probably miss all of the people he wanted to see if he went back to bed now.  
  
A little hastily, Harry pushed open the doors, and found, to his horror, black banners hung behind the staff table. 


	4. Lost and Not Found

Harry very rarely cried. Even when he thought of his parents, he barely felt his eyes water. But seeing those banners made his eyes well up with tears. Harry wiped off his eyes and proceeded sadly, slowly, to the table.  
  
Harry merely poked at his breakfast. He could not stand to eat. He had lost his parents, Sirius...now his best friend? It was too much too handle.  
  
***  
  
Harry did not know how to feel. The banners were not hung for Ron-he was shaken, but otherwise okay. The banners were hung as a sign of respect for Remus Lupin. Word around was that it wasn't yet certain that he was dead, but it was likely, as no one had seen him since mid-July.   
  
Harry was obviously overjoyed that he had not lost Ron, but he was deeply saddened that one of his favorite teachers of all times was missing, likely dead. He was also mad at Dumbledore. How-even though this did happen-could he hang banners after what happened to Ron? Harry tried to tell himself that it mostly would affect Hermione and himself, but he still saw it as somewhat inconsiderate all the same.  
  
Lessons were more boring than ever. No Ron in class mean ultimate boredom for Harry. He had Hermione in a few classes, but it was simply not the same at all. Hermione was just not the same fun-loving, somewhat anti-teacher person. Hermione was the house-elf-rights-obsessed, kind of strict, sort of teachers' pet person. There was nothing wrong with her, but she just wasn't the same.  
  
Harry lived through an entire school week without seeing Ron at all (no one was allowed to visit Ron, on account of that he was very sensitive to everything for the time being), which was something of an accomplishment.   
  
It really pained Harry to think that the last-and also first-time he saw Ron before this incident occured, it was on the train, talking about Voldemort. 


	5. A Secret Professor

[Disclaimer: oops, 4got this b4. I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, Famous Witch & Wizard cards, Hogwarts, thestrals, Aurors, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Gryffindor, the Scar, house-elves, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, the Portrait Hole, the Great Hall, Divination, Professor Trelawney, Potions, Slytherin, Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, Pensieves, Care of Magical Creatures, etc. Ok I think that covers all the things I have "stolen" thus far! Also, by calling this a version of the sixth book, it doesn't mean I have any clue what the book will really be about, nor do I have secret connections with J.K. Rowling.]  
  
Come Sunday, Ron was out of the hospital wing. It was very true that he was sensitive-if someone accidentally breathed on him, he'd jump a foot in the air-but it was great to have him back in class.  
  
Nobody dared talk to him about what happened (except Malfoy, of course, who screamed shrilly and jumped backwards into a chair or wall once in a while when they met eyes), which Harry knew was a good thing, as Ron himself acted like it never happened.  
  
On Monday morning, Harry and Ron headed to Divination. Professor Trelawney had returned, meaning Harry was in for a full class of repeatedly being told that he could die any second. This is not what Harry wanted to hear; even though he knew that Professor Trelawney was a great buffoonish git, it did not take his mind away from the situation with Voldemort.  
  
After that, it was double Potions with Slytherin. This, again, was far from Harry's picture of an ideal class; though he did make his potion almost as well as Hermione, being with Snape and Malfoy at the same time made life difficult (Snape had not yet fully forgiven him for looking into the Pensieve and finding out his worst memory).  
  
Finally, before lunch, it was Care of Magical Creatures, in which they learned about the Ponk Dragon. It was the tiniest, most hot-headed creature Harry ever saw that wasn't some kind of bug. Even still, this was an improvement, as this class had Hagrid.  
  
Harry and Ron both liked their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor very much. He wasn't a werewolf, or self-absorbed, or cruel and mean, or hiding a truly evil wizard under his turban. Actually, he was kind of like a male Professor McGonagall-could be strict and piercing sometimes, but he wasn't really mean. Although, mysteriously, no one knew his name. Neither Dumbledore nor the professor mentioned it. This was very odd indeed. Perhaps with the Ron incident at the beginning of the year, it never crossed Dumbledore's mind that he didn't tell the students.  
  
But what was the excuse for the professor? Surely he did not just forget that he had never been introduced? It was possible, Harry supposed, but not likely in any matter.  
  
This bothered Harry more by the second. First he thought that it was no big deal that he had not yet learned his new professor's name. Then he thought that maybe this was someone trying to spy on "his pupils". Harry's fear slowly escalated over the next week, until finally he was molded to his fear that his new professor was a follower of Voldemort. Hermione and Ron kept telling him that he was acting rash, 'Dumbledore wouldn't hire a Death Eater,' they both kept drilling into him. But, as Harry had pointed out, Snape himself had been a Death Eater. And then one of the two would shoot back 'Dumbledore trusts Snape, you know that, he's in the Order!'  
  
Harry pretended to go along with this whenever it came up, yet he was sold on the theory that his new professor was a Death Eater, disguised as someone else, who told Dumbledore that he would not like to be introduced immediately. He was sold that this new professor did not want to teach-he wanted to bring Harry to Voldemort. 


	6. Someone's Waiting

A/N: this is quite possibly the most epic chapter in the whole story. It is also the most romantic, the most angsty, the most tragic. Don't forget funniest and most myserious and scariest. Okay, I don't think it's any of those. Just annoying you there.  
  
Disclaimer: I am flat broke so don't try to sue me, because not only am I disowning stuff, but you don't have anything to gain.  
  
As the month of November began to die, Harry felt as though he was being followed, watched. His scar burned terribly so often that Harry could almost predict when it would twinge and how bad it would be. But he could not say exactly why this happened.  
  
***  
  
Weeks went by, and still no one knew who their new professor was. Weeks went by, and still Harry believed that this person was a Death Eater under Polyjuice Potion, teaching only to bring Harry to Voldemort.  
  
Harry started to have trouble in that class for this reason, but he would not go for help or look deeper into the subject. He did not want to make his "professer"'s "job" any easier.  
  
***  
  
Harry finally decided that it was time to ask Dumbledore who their teacher was. He tried to catch him after dinner one night, but that was no use. He tried every password that he could think of-from Chocolate Frog to Bertie Bott. No go.   
  
One day in Potions, he could not help but notice that Snape treated him differently...almost nice. Could he have known what this professor was really up to? The only time Snape tried to be kind to anybody (besides the Slytherins) or stand up for them is when he knew that there was trouble to be had, no matter what he did. Everybody knew that.   
  
Unfortunately, on this thought, Harry had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts straight away. The professor treated him the same, which brought an odd sense of discomfort to Harry.   
  
"Harry, you seem worried about something. Come up to the staff table after dinner tonight. I am expecting someone this evening that you should...and must...meet." the Mystery Professor said to Harry on his way out.   
  
'I'm doomed now.' Harry thought nervously. '3 guesses who this someone is.'  
  
buh-buh-buh! you will never know Harry's post-dinner fate! unless you review. Ok I won't wait that long, it would kill me! but it will be awhile, my brain is slowly being squeezed for ideas, and I'm quickly 'drying out'. 


	7. The Disguise is Lifted

disclaimer: N...O...T...H...I, N, G, NOTHING! I own nothing, yes it's true, I own nothing, how 'bout you!? ok sry, but do you get it?  
  
A/N: there has been an unexpected (to me, that is) twist in this story, so the title and the name of a chapter have been revised, but this is still the same story. No existing chapters have been removed or changed!  
  
Harry didn't want to finish eating. He did not want to leave Hermione or Ron. But there was no use. He could not pick at an empty plate, he could not make his best friends wait forever without looking suspicious.  
  
Harry, Ron and I are going to the library to do that Potions essay. Are you coming?" Hermione said in her usual matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Um, yeah, go on without me, you two. I'll catch up in a bit," Harry replied, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.  
  
Obviously, he didn't, because Hermione and Ron left without another word.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, I can't lie to you anymore. I did not bring you here to meet someone." said the Mystery Professor.  
  
"You-you didn't?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"No, no, actually. I hope I didn't get your hopes up too high."  
  
'Get my hopes up!?' Harry thought, in relieved shock.  
  
"No, it's okay, I didn't know what to think, really. But, I'm confused...why are we talking out here, then?"  
  
It was getting brutally cold out in the Forbidden Forest; it was so dark that Harry could not see his hands, much less the professor.  
  
"Lu-"  
  
Harry had started to light up the area, but the Mysetery Professor had not let him.  
  
"No! We can't be seen!" He breathed deeply, then sighed. "The real reason I've brought you out here was to introduce myself."  
  
Harry's relief disappeared completely. Who could this man really be?  
  
"I know rumors have been flying about my lack of introduction. But the thing is, I told Dumbledore that I would rather inroduce myself in class."  
  
'Great, this is going as I planned,' Harry thought wearily.  
  
"But, as you all well know, I did not. I thought that people would have caught on, but they obviously have not."  
  
'I haven't, have I?' crept through Harry's mind. But it didn't last long.  
  
"The thing of it is, I told Dumbledore that I was Reco Dubay. He believed me. So, why did I not tell you this? It was because I knew who I really was; I could not stand to lie anymore. So, I casually 'forgot' that I hadn't been introduced"  
  
Harry was getting tired of waiting...he wanted to get this over with.  
  
"So who ARE you then?"  
  
The Mystery Professor pointed his want at himself and muttered "Lumos" (so as Harry could see him), then "Finite disguisio."  
  
Harry watched as the face of the Mystery Professor melted into a more familiar one.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
hahaha! so...who is this mystery man? hmm...well, let's see? he's disguised, oh yes...well, im really tired now *yawn*, just woke up, so ill be right back with chapter 8...after a nice long power nap. 


	8. Living a Lie

disclaimer: don't you know? do i know? if i own nothing, am i not writing this? oh...i own nothing in this story...k?  
  
"Lupin?" Harry said, totally shocked. (a/n: hehe, what were you thinking?)  
  
Lupin hissed at him to be quiet.  
  
"But..but..you were missing!"  
  
"Harry, I know what I did. You do not need to tell me that people thought I was dead. The truth is I have been acting as this Reco man since August. Around the middle of July, I 'disappeared' from Grimmauld Place, so this new peroson would not look so suspicious."  
  
Harry was shocked. Here was Remus Lupin, a nice guy, living a lie to Dumbledore, all of Hogwarts, and himself.  
  
Harry said, somewhat angrily, "How is 'Reco' going to just disappear, and then, poof, you're not dead? How will you explain where you have been for months, with no contact? Where is Reco going to go? Is he going to go missing, tou?"  
  
Lupin calmly replied "Harry, shh. The thing is, when my cover is blown-and I'm sure it will be-no one will really care, now will they?"  
  
Harry's mind had moved to other disturbing facts.  
  
"Why did you change into this 'Reco', anyway?"  
  
Lupin sighed deeply. "I needed to tell you that I heard about-about something awful that's going on."  
  
Harry was annoyed by Lupin's extreme vagueness.  
  
"What's going on?!?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I've been sworn to secrecy on that matter. I just thought that you should be warned. Warned that you are not to go looking for trouble. Please, you have saved the day enough times already. I'm afraid that this time, saving others, could...could...could make you lose your life."  
  
"Voldemort's coming here, isn't he?" Harry said in an oddly calm, comprehensive tone.  
  
"I'm afraid-well, yes, that's what I heard. But you must adhere to the rules-that is, if you value your life."  
  
Harry nodded, even though he knew that he would end up searching for Voldemort anyway.  
  
"Now, you cannot tell anyone anything that you have heard from me tonight. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded once again.  
  
Lupin rummaged in his pocket, then brought out a small, blue rock. He set it on a low branch, pointed his wand at it, and muttered "Portus."  
  
"This will take you to the Gryffindor common room. Ready? 3...2...1..."  
  
Harry felt, yet again, that feeling of a hook jerking somewhere behind his navel, and, in a swirl of both light and darkness, found himselft in the deserted common room, stone in hand.  
  
a/n: surprising, eh? yep, major turning point...sort of. wow, i uploaded two chaps in one day! maybe i should do this more often...it feels great! 


	9. Rejection, Love, and Hermione

Harry was exhausted. Not only was it unbelievably late; he had just learned mind-blowing information.  
  
Lupin wasn't really missing.  
  
His professor was not a Death Eater.  
  
But, worst of all, Voldemort was likely trying, once again, to destroy Harry.  
  
Well, Harry swore to himself that, for once, he would not 'play the hero.'  
  
***  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Hermione asked the question that Harry had not thought to have been thoroughly ready for.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you come to the library yesterday?" Hermione said, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Erm-well, by the time I finished eating, it was, er, kind of late. I figured it would be, you know, too...late to meet you there," Harry lied.  
  
Fortunately Hermione believed him.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just wondered...I had wanted to tell you something."  
  
Harry was confused.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"Shh! I can't...not with...HIM around," she replied, motioning at Ron, who was chomping quite loudly on a rather huge bite of omelet, mouth wide open.  
  
"I see...tell me out in the hallway when we're done eating, okay?" Harry said with compassion.  
  
Hermione smiled in approval.  
  
***  
  
"So, uh, what did you want to say?"  
  
Hermione looked as though she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh Harry, Ron asked me out yesterday."  
  
Harry could not see the big deal in this.  
  
"Hermione-that's-great."  
  
"No, you don't understand! I just don't like him like that! I never have...he's obviously seeing something here I'm not!"  
  
Harry was a bit shocked at this. He had always thought that Ron and Hermione were crushing on each other...but it turned out that half of it wasn't there.  
  
"So I'm guessing you turned him down, then?" Harry said, a bit lost in conversation.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, then what's the problem?" Harry did not see why Hermione was about to cry.  
  
Hermione, her big, chocolatey eyes glistening with tears, buried her face in Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry, bewildered, hugged Hemione for comfort. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I'm acting like this...but, the reason I'm acting like this is because...because I love you."  
  
Harry was astonished. Here was one of his best friends, who he had never really thought of taking further, admitting that he loved him. For what seemed like ages, neither said anything or even looked at each other. Finally, Hermione broke the awful silence.  
  
"Harry...I know I devastated you a bit there...but it's really true. Could you at least think about it...please?"  
  
Harry did not know what to say. In a way, he thought it wouldn't be so bad to be going out with Hermione. She sure was nice, and wasn't totally unfortunate looking either. But, on the other hand, she had just been asked out by Ron, and he going out with Hermione would be awkward and a bit hurtful.   
  
Harry finally found his voice.  
  
"Well, sure, I'd love to go out with you...but it's just with Ron...he's my best friend...and I don't want to hurt his feelings. You do know that it's nothing to do with you, right?"  
  
"Harry...please?" Hermione said back, almost pitifully.  
  
"Alright, but can I just see if Ron would be okay with it?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine, but go ahead, you ask," Hermione said cheerfully, and, probably more to her own surprise than Harry's, leaned over and kissed Harry right on the lips.  
  
a/n: so, how did u like THAT? review, review, review, tell me what you'd like Ron to think, what should happen! i am running out of brain power fast, i could use help! btw if i dont get reviewed in time to write the next installment, ill just write something whether you like it or not! hahaha! 


	10. One Question, Two Answers

a/n: okay okay okay, so i didn't wait for reviews. i wait for the muses to strike, and they hit me pretty dang hard with some so-so ideas that I had to get out. enjoy, I hope you still like it. Oh, I also realized that I made a slightly HUGE snafu: in chap. 8, Harry says he'll look for Voldy. in chap 9, he swears he won't. I didn't mean to do that. The real thing is that he swore that he'd adhere to the rules. sry bout da confusion (IF I confused you, all you very light readers out there *ahem*.)  
  
Ron and Harry were deep in conversation in the Three Broomsticks when Harry struck his question on an innocent, unsuspecting Ron.  
  
"Ron, can I go out with Hermione?"  
  
Ron sprayed a mouthful of butterbeer on the cover of the Daily Prophet that he was reading.  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Yeah...erm, Hermione wanted to go out with me, and I thought that I should check with you first..."  
  
"NO! No. You are not going out with her."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Because we both know that I like her more than you!"  
  
"Well, yes, but she told me flat out that she doesn't like-"  
  
"NO! There is absolutely no way in bloody hell that I will let you go out with my Hermione."  
  
"YOUR Hermione? Ron, are you mad? She's a person...not some common pet!" Harry of course knew that Ron did not support S.P.E.W., but now he was treating Hermione herself like a house-elf. He was taking this crush thing way furhter than he should be.  
  
"Harry, what on earth did she say to you that made you go out with her?" said an angry, annoyed Ron.  
  
"She wasn't too direct, really. But she said that you asked her out, and that she said no, and then she got all hysterical crying. It was freaking me out-"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And then I'm like, 'Hermione, why are you acting like this?'. So she just looks at me funny and is all 'I'm acting like this because I love you", and-"  
  
"She said WHAT?!"  
  
"She said that she loved me. I was really shocked, and she's just pitifully begging me like 'Oh Harry, pleeeeeeeeeease?' So I said I'd ask you, and then..." Harry hesitated to tell Ron this part, but he saw it as neither favorable nor folly. "then she kissed me."  
  
Ron hadn't looked this freaked out since their encounter with Aragog way back in second year.  
  
"She...you...but...you're kidding, right?"  
  
"Er...no, but I don't think she really meant to. She looked like she startled herself by it. More than me, I suppose."  
  
"By Merlin, Harry, you expect me to believe this codswallop?"  
  
At the sound of this, Harry pushed any hint of hope for the situation way way down. But he didn't need to.  
  
"You, not be as shocked as the girl who kissed you?" He started snickering so furiously that he looked as though he would blow up. Since he looked much more lighthearted than before, Harry thought he'd ask again.  
  
"So can I go out with her or not?"  
  
Ron was still giggling a bit, but he said "Alright, mate. You can go out with her...for a week or two." At this, Ron nearly fell off of his chair laughing. Harry took the last part as sarcasm and forced a small laugh.  
  
***  
  
"Oh really Harry? He said that it was okay?"  
  
"Yep. So now I guess you're sorta my girlfriend now, huh?"  
  
Hermione smiled slyly and said "Sorta...I'll give YOU sorta!"  
  
Giggling madly, she whapped Harry 'round the head with a large, squashy pillow.  
  
Hermione leaned over so that her head was on Harry's shoulder. Harry ran his fingers through her soft chestnut hair, and slowly felt himself falling in love.  
  
a/n: review plz. my review/chap average was just 1 review per chapter last time i checked. I'd like to boost that a bit plz! i guess i can't complain though. 9 reviews in my story's 12 days in existence isn't too shabby! thanks to every1 that reviewed ('specially to Ruth and Cassiel Allele Lupin, who both reviewed 3 times!) 


	11. Foul Mood

disclaimer: oh ya, i suddenly OWN something. not really. i so do not own anything you will read here, so you cant sue me no matter what you do.  
  
"Aww, they are such a cute couple, eh Crabbe? Goyle?" Malfoy said sarcastically as Harry and Hermione passed on the way to the Great Hall for dinner. Crabbe and Goyle grunted their approval.  
  
"Scarhead and the Mudblood, aww. I never thought that I'd see the day when you two would actually get asked out, but here you are, with each other! Ahh, true love." Malfoy drawled, smirking. Then, in what Harry supposed was supposed to sound like a whisper, but was very audible, said "Ya, it TRULY makes me want to hurl."  
  
"Let's get outta here," Harry muttered, pushing Hermione softly so that she'd go faster.  
  
"Hey Ron-Ginny." Hermione said, a little downcast.  
  
"Hermione? Did Harry say something?" Ron said, showing his obvious dislike of the situation.  
  
Hermione looked half annoyed, half amused by this.  
  
"No, of course not! It's Malfoy."  
  
"What did he do THIS time?"  
  
"He called me a Mudblood-"  
  
"Well, he's done that countless times, what's the big problem?"  
  
"And, he makes fun of me for going out with Harry. And he makes fun of Harry for going out with me."  
  
'Oh, boy, here we go' Harry thought.  
  
"Oh boy" was right.  
  
"Well, Hermione, why didn't you go out with me? If you had, this wouldn't be happening to you or Harry!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, do you mean by this that I know Malfoy better than you? He'd find a way to make fun of all of you somehow! Just because Hermione wants to go out with Harry and not you right now, you treat her like she's some...THING...that you can just push around!"  
  
Ron's ears turned a deep shade of magenta.  
  
The rest of the dinner was very quiet between the four of them. Harry and Hermione were the first to go.  
  
The whole way back to the common room was completely silent; uncomfortably silent, even. No one spoke until they entered the common room.  
  
"Harry, what Malfoy said didn't...bother you, did it?"  
  
"Well, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're not...er...embarrassed...that we're going out with each other, are you?" Hermione started to sob. Harry held her in close.  
  
"Of course not! Malfoy's a load of rubbish. What he said about you being a Mudblood bothered me, a lot. But he's full of it. You know that. Nothing MALFOY would ever say would make me change my mind about you or anyone else."  
  
Hermione had stopped crying, but she still didn't look any happier.   
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so glad."  
  
Still looking sunken, she went to the common room without another word.  
  
'What is she not telling me?' Harry thought.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Harry woke up very early, yet again, to his scar prickling uncontrollably. After about 10 minutes of pressing his forehead to the icy window, the pain died away. Try as he might, Harry could not get back to sleep. He decided that he should get dressed and wait down in the common room; so he did.  
  
It must have been later than he thought; there was a large fire blazing in the common room fireplace. He looked around the common room. He did not see anyone there, which wasn't surprising.  
  
Harry took a seat in the largest, squishiest armchair.  
  
But the problem was, Hermione was already there.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry."  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
A few minutes silence followed this short conversation, then Hermione came over and sat on Harry's lap, much to Harry's bewilderment.  
  
"Hermione, why are you sitting on me?"  
  
"I was cold."  
  
"Oh, er, I see." Harry shifted over, so there was more room for Hermione.  
  
Hermione embraced Harry tightly, and for the first time that he remembered, he felt magic that wasn't really magic.  
  
Harry hated to break the moment, but he had to ask...  
  
"Hermione, last night you seemed so sad before you went to bed. Why?"  
  
Hermione loosened her grasp on Harry. "Wha--what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, last night, you asked me if what Malfoy said bothered me, and even after I told you no, you still looked all sulky."  
  
"Oh...well it's just...I guess I'm just in a foul mood. I...I really don't know why, though."   
  
Harry replied "Well, if you're sure there's nothing bothering you..." and held Hermione in close.   
  
Like an invisible force, both Harry and Hermione felt their heads being pulled slowly together. Just as their lips touched, a loud yet distant thump interupted what could have been a very special moment.  
  
The two of them looked over towards the boy's staircase. They identified the lump at the same time and sniggered.  
  
The lump was Ron, who had tripped on the stairs at the sight of Harry and Hermione kissing.  
  
a/n: phew. that took awhile. ok i know this is like the third romantic chapter, but i promise that there will be action, Invisibility cloak missions, and Voldemort soon! hold tight, yo! don't forget to review. i hope to get more. btw Magic in Muggleville chap. 2 is coming like tomorrow. i'm a bit brain dead because it involves my school, and i haven't been there for almost 2 months. so be patient. im doin my best here! 


	12. Mystery at Breakfast

disclaimer: n, o, t h i, n, g, walla walla bing bang, n o, t h i, ng walla walla bing bang. ok that's my song. but do you get it?  
  
a/n: hope this doesn't suck, but I'm feeling really stupid now, but tell me what i did wrong, and i'll attempt to fix it.  
  
"Ron...earth to Ronnie, OY! RONALD!" Ron wasn't unconcious, but he was lying there very still, hardly blinking, refusing to say anything.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ron whined. "Fine, I'll get up."  
  
Harry and Hermione pulled Ron up with a great heave.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione and Harry for a moment, then he ran back up the dormitory stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Us!"  
  
***  
  
Ron was a bit late for breakfast, and when he did arrive, he hardly talked. Whenever someone talked to him, he replied in the shortest way possible. He didn't even utter a word of complaint that his schedule included double Potions.  
  
"Ron...is something wrong with you? You look sick," Harry asked, even though he knew what Ron would say.  
  
"No. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. That's all," Ron said loftily.  
  
"Alright then..."  
  
The end of breakfast bell (a/n: do they have a bell??) sounded, but Ron did not move.   
  
"Ron, come on!"  
  
Ron still made no attempt to move.  
  
"RON! Get up!"  
  
Ron started to mutter.   
  
"It's...it's...it's..." He pointed behind Harry.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry spun around quickly.  
  
Standing behind them was Fleur Delacour...but it couldn't be...  
  
"It's a veela!"  
  
Hermione scoffed at him.  
  
"Honestly Ron, what on earth would a veela be doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't bloody know!"  
  
Harry couldn't stand them arguing, when they were already late for Potions.  
  
"OY! Do you two forget where we're supposed to BE?"  
  
"Oh! Merlin's beard, we're late!"  
  
Harry sighed, then the three ran out of the Great Hall, still wondering who the alleged 'veela' was.  
  
***  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger! You're 10 minutes late!"  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Ya...sorry...we got held up in-" Harry tried to say.  
  
"I do not want to hear your pitiful excuses. Well, 10 points from Gryffindor...each, and detention for all of you."  
  
Hermione looked quite sunken, but Ron and Harry had expected no less from Snape, especially when in the presence of the Slytherins.  
  
The lesson was boring as always. They were making a Truth Draught, which was far less strong than Veritaserum, but also did not take very long to make. The potion was supposed to be a light, shimmering blue, yet nearly everyone's was more of a midnight blue, and Neville's was gray.  
  
"Gray. Gray, Mister Longbottom. Tell me, how many crushed slug shells did you add?"  
  
"Er...four?"  
  
"Are you asking me, or telling me?"  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm telling you."  
  
"I see. I wonder, Neville, can you read?"  
  
"Um...yes, sir."  
  
"Well, I suppose that you can read the board!" Snape grabbed the back of Neville's head and slowly turned it to face the board. "So Mister Longbottom, how many crushed slug shells were you supposed to add?"  
  
"Three." Neville said very quietly.  
  
"Precisely. And, why, exactly, did you not follow directions properly?"  
  
"I...I was confused, I-"  
  
Snape pushed Neville's head away.  
  
"It does not take very much, now does it?"  
  
Just then, the bell rang, and everyone-except Harry-crowded out.  
  
'Hmm...maybe I should take some of this and see exactly what Hermione is hiding.' Harry thought to himself. He took out one of his extra vials and filled it with his potion just as Snape said to him "Mister Potter, would you mind getting to your next class on time?"  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape...er, I'll be leaving then..." Harry replied, then ran out of the dungeon, hoping Snape didn't notice the small bulge in his pocket.  
  
a/n: sry it took so long! i am so sorry. i was totally brain dead, and kinda busy, so i couldnt get to writing! plz forgive me! please! i will try to get the next part out by tomorrow to make up for this, but don't count on it! 


	13. The Truth That None Can Handle

disclaimer: i don't own it.  
  
a/n: here, after a slightly LOOONG break, is chapter 13. and don't worry Star06, I know what Harry's doin is mean...that's kinda the point. muahaha, just wait til you see what happens next. Okay it's not really that exciting.  
  
At lunch, while no one was paying attention, Harry tipped a bit of the Truth Draught into Hermione's goblet. Harry was a bit anxious after this, especially after Hermione took drinks. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice that her drink had been tampered with. Unluckily, Harry didn't seem to notice any difference in Hermione.  
  
After Hermione had finished her drink, Harry said "Hermione, can I talk to you in the hall, please?"  
  
Hermione got a worried look on her face and replied "Sure...let's go."  
  
Out in the hall, Harry stared into Hermione's eyes, looking for some sort of change.  
  
"Hermione, you still seem so sad about what Malfoy said. Could you please tell me why?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "You know how Malfoy said all sarcastically that we were the cutest couple?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, it was just strange...I mean, just that morning I had thought that maybe we weren't such a cute couple."  
  
"Wha...What do you mean? One day you start crying because you 'love me', but two days later, you don't think you like me anymore?"  
  
"It's not that. It's just that...well, people are saying things about us."  
  
"Saying things? Like what?"  
  
"Like that I just want to go out with you because you're famous."  
  
"So? We both know that's not true!"  
  
"Well I'm just afraid that the things they're saying are going to get worse...much worse."  
  
"Hermione, who cares what these gits are saying? Why does it matter?"  
  
"Harry, it matters because...because it's true."  
  
"What??? What's true?"  
  
Hermione had this odd glazed look in her eyes. It was obvious that she never wanted to say any of this. Yet she still had the same old frown on...  
  
"It's true that I only wanted to go out with you because you were famous! I only turned down Ron so I could go out with you."  
  
"Hermione--no...no, that's not true...no..."  
  
"It was, and it still is. I've had the biggest crush on Ron forever, but he's not you."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do...how could Hermione have led him on like that? Just as he had started to fall in love with her, he found out that she didn't love him after all. She loved his best friend. Harry wished that he had never put the truth potion in her cup.  
  
"Hermione...why would you do something like this...well you know what? You can go out with Ron now. You can go out with Draco Malfoy for all I care, because we're through."  
  
Hermione jerked slightly, the glazed look from her eyes gone. The potion had worn off. Hermione must have realized what she said, because she hung her head and ran away crying.  
  
Harry, who hardly felt bad about dumping Hermione, headed back to the common room. Ron was there, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Harry sighed a bit. "You can go out with Hermione."  
  
"What? You mean--you dumped her?"  
  
"Yes. She doesn't love me, she loves you."  
  
"Are-Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Honestly Harry, I don't know how you could have dumped her over that."  
  
"It wasn't just that. She also was dating me because I'm famous."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Ron said, very sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that you never wanted to go out with her in the first place. I mean that you just wanted to break her heart."  
  
"Oh really? Well you try being me sometimes. Of course, if you were me, you would have committed suicide years ago." Harry retorted, each word dripping with bitterness.  
  
"I would not! You're just famous and stupid, that's all! You never had to live in anyone's shadow!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" It was true that Harry didn't have 5 wizard brothers to live up to, but how many times had others been considered better than him?   
  
"Yes, I'm sure! You're just a bigheaded showoff is all you are."  
  
Harry had had enough. Just before stomping up the stairs, Harry screamed "That's it! I'm tired of everyone treating me like 'Famous Harry Potter'! I just want to be Harry, the real Harry, with real problems and REAL FRIENDS, for just one second of my life!"   
  
a/n: short and EVIL! I can't believe that I just did that to Hermy from the block, but I don't know what else to do. So this stays ppl! 


	14. Reality Strikes

[disclaimer: ---- that is what i own.]  
  
{a/n: i know i know it's been like 5 months since i updated but i was leaving all you as well as myself hanging there so i thought of something quick. terribly sorry if this is bad, but i'm really brain blocked}  
  
Hermione didn't talk to anyone much, but especially not Harry. Ron scowled at Harry constantly, not unlike Snape would do. Hermione's eyes were always filled with tears, which would make Ron attempt to comfort her. But, Hermione would shrug him off and make Ron even more mad at Harry.  
  
"You see what you've done to her, don't you?" Ron said darkly. "I always thought you were better than this, Harry. I know you're happy that she's acting like this, it's what you wanted all along. So could you do her a favor and get out of her life already?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine, I think that that's a good idea then," he said simply. He got up and went to the library, knowing that no one would ever think him to go there at his own free will.  
  
Harry slumped down on a ledge at the back of an aisle of books. He buried his face in his hands. Truthfully, Harry was not sorry that he dumped Hermione, considering the situation. But still, he could not stand to see Hermione crying all the time. He felt sick about it but kept assuring himself that he did the right thing.  
  
"Ahh, Mister Potter," said a stone cold voice. "It is too bad that you're not in the library to study. You could use it."  
  
Harry looked up and saw the looming figure of Snape towering above him. "What?" he said, bewildered.  
  
"That Truth potion you made the other day was far from what it should have been."  
  
Harry remained confused. Sure, his potion had been a little off from Hermione's but it seemed no worse than anyone else's.  
  
"What...What do you mean?"  
  
"I tested your potion, just like all the others. And...it seemed that you added a bit too much crushed Wiggentree bark. And, I suppose you don't know what that means, do you, Potter?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, still not comprehending.  
  
"It means you have made an Anti-truth potion!" Snape said angrily. "Pity you didn't know this...I wonder, Mister Potter, why none of your hotheaded friends bother to talk to you anymore?"   
  
Snape walked away without another word, leaving Harry to wonder how he knew about that. But more, what he was going to do about Ron and Hermione.   
  
Hermione hadn't meant what she said, not a word of it. She still didn't like Ron, rather, she liked Harry all along. How was Harry supposed to apologize to Hermione without admitting that he had administered her the potion? It would probably make things worse and keep Hermione from liking Harry for real this time. He could never be forgiven, if Hermione or Ron would actually talk to him ever it would never be the same.  
  
Harry was so suddenly overcome with loss that he actually started to cry silently right there in the library. 


	15. A Little Help, a Big Disappointment

_[disclaimer: if you haven't caught on by now...you must be retarded...I own nothing]_

**(a/n: wow I know it's been like forever and ever and ever since I updated...I am so incredibly sorry! Slipped my mind I suppose, anyway all that really matters is that it's HERE, chapter 15, YAY! clears throat loudly i finally got the specialness like the bold and stuff if you didn't figure it out...YAY... well here we go!)**  
  
Harry was trying to recollect himself when he heard a faint, but familiar voice somewhere above him.  
"_Harry_? Harry, are you alright?"  
Harry looked up, red-eyed and tear stained, into the freckled, and worried, face of Ginny Weasley.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said, sounding more bitter than he had meant to. Ginny didn't leave.  
"I've noticed, Ron and Hermione don't seem to talk to you anymore...and I can't help thinking that this has something to do with that," Ginny said sympathetically. Harry remained silent. He didn't feel like listening to anyone, even though deep down he knew that Ginny could be the one person who would understand.  
Harry glared at Ginny. She didn't falter. She just looked more sad.  
"Harry...I don't _care_ if it's bad. Just, please...just tell me what's wrong."  
Harry was starting to think Ginny bothersome, almost obnoxious, and considered just getting up and hoping she wouldn't follow. But then he figured that he really needed to tell someone, and obviously, Ginny wasn't going to give up.  
Harry wiped his cheek off with the cuff of his robes. "I believe I've just ruined my life."  
Ginny looked confused. "How is that, Harry?"  
Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering if he could really tell Ginny without her spilling it to Ron or Hermione. Harry took a deep breath and launched into his story. He had wanted to be straightforward and share just the facts, but he found that once he started leaking the truth, he found it hard not to tell all.  
Ginny didn't say a word; her expression was emotionless. She didn't dare interrupt, just nodded her head once in a while.  
After Harry had finished, Ginny paused a second before sharing her opinion.  
"Well Harry, I can understand you wanted to know why Hermione was in such a bad mood, but sneaking truth potion was pretty down low. I'm guessing you learned your lesson though, didn't you?"  
Harry was shocked at how motherly she could sound. "Yes. I have."  
"Well, you really love Hermione, don't you?"  
Harry thought hard, though he really didn't need to. "I do, not like it matters anymore. She'll never see me as anything ever again."  
Ginny's blue-gray eyes were filled with sadness. "Never say never, Harry. But if you _really_ care about her enough, then you should do something about it, because if you don't, someone else will get her. You know that, right?"  
Truthfully, Harry hadn't thought of it. But yet he said, "Yes, I know that. Excuse me, Ginny, I'm just going to...to...I'm just going, okay?"  
Before Ginny could reply, Harry took off so fast that she could feel the breeze from his robes on her face. She just smiled. She didn't want to take credit for what just happened, but she felt proud all the same.   
  
"Hermioneyouhavetoforgivemeigaveyoutruthpotionanditwasreallyantitruthpotiona ccordingtosnapeandi—"  
"Harry, slow down. What are you trying to tell me?" Hermione looked sad, but Harry was just thankful that she was paying attention.  
Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, please forgive me. You were acting so strange that one day, and you remember we made truth draughts in Potions? Well, I...I took a little bit and slipped it into your drink that night and—"  
"You _WHAT_?"  
"Please, just let me finish. Well, you said that you were only going out with me because I was famous, it really hurt, and then Ron...well that's a different story. Anyway Snape comes up to me and says that I messed up on my potion, that I made it into an Anti-Truth Draught, and I realized it meant that you didn't mean what you said. And I'm really sorry. But the truth is, I still loved you deep down and I'm more aware of that now than ever. I hope you can forgive me, but I'll forgive you if you can't."  
Hermione stood there, her eyes wide, letting it all sink in. She couldn't believe that he had tainted her drink for something so petty...but he had said he loved her...Hermione wanted to tell Harry that she still loved him too, but her mouth just couldn't seem to form the words.  
Harry waited for Hermione to say something, but she didn't. Harry was deeply hurt. "At least I tried," he mumbled, and he started toward the boys' dormitories.  
He didn't hear Ron call after him, nor Hermione begin to cry.  
  
**(a/n: ooh, that's gotta hurt! What oh what will they do? Now that the truth is out, will Hermione still go out with Harry? Or is there still something she needs to say? Hmm...I wonder...no doubt you do as well! You won't find out until you REVIEW! Wa hey!)**


End file.
